


The Book Of Life

by Rhiuna_Rya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Book - Freeform, Death, Drug Use, Sorrow, life - Freeform, mix of prose and poetry, mouring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiuna_Rya/pseuds/Rhiuna_Rya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoru's reflection on his mother's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for clicking on this story.

Life contained in a book. 

A book that bring pain,  
but pain is better than feeling nothing?

And if it got too much,  
There was always way to push everything away.

A pile of pills  
A pipe and smoke  
A way of escape  
For a coward 

But eventually nothing works.  
Feelings fade  
Thoughts return

The Book is picked up  
Reality comes crashing down 

Until it gets too much  
Until Paranoia of what is waiting  
Waiting at the bottom

But a Coward  
Never will reach the Bottom

 

Two years had passed since she was released. Four years since he had began to fall. Still falling, now without a purpose to fight the descent other than fear of what was waiting for him. Fear that would send a terror of life over the usual blank espresso eyes, grasping onto the poisons that would cause him to float but never ascend like she once had. Back then, only a smile would have him soaring above the hole and when she showed signs of healing- he could never believe he would be dragged back down. No matter of the others who he allowed to steal him. Three years ago he had sold his soul willingly even now he did not regret it not even if he knew he would never reach out of this hole. He sold his soul thinking she would heal and ascend back into her life. Life filled with flowers, the park, them sleeping under the same roof again rather than parted at night. Him in the walls once considered home with scents acting as ghosts and she in walls of white and smells of antiseptic. The flowers filling the room unable to drive the horrid smell away. 

Sage for good health and long life  
Pear blossoms for comfort

So many different scents he surrounded her with,  
all messages for her hopes  
when he could not be there. 

Calendine for joys to come  
Dahlia for Dignity

The nurses giving him strange looks  
when he through away the beautiful arrangements sent to her rooms  
beautiful to look at, but they could not read the messages  
just as the ones who had sent them could not. 

They did not know, but he did  
He had known she could as well

Fennel for strength

Strength she carried until her dying breath, strength that Satoru wondered if he ever had had. But there was no joy to come, not with her gone. No comfort not even within the book of flowers, the book of her. He had her cremated, planted her ashes in several flowers and once they bloomed, he pressed them into a book and planted the flowers in pots. Those were the only things living in the apartment even in his drugged state would care for them lovingly. And to be so much closer to her, he would pick up the pressed plants.

Her pictures still up on the walls everything just as she left it. 

The only thing different being the wisp of what once was her son.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading thoughts and criticism is welcomed!


End file.
